


Delicious

by Naemi



Category: The Tudors
Genre: BDSM Fantasies, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would teach her to deny him! He would teach her, by God!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libelle201](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=libelle201).



> **A/N:** Libelle201 sort of asked me to do this, but I have _no_ connection to the fandom whatsoever. All I have is a faint memory of history lessons.  
> 

  

He was in a state of rage much stronger than he'd ever experienced before.

“I am your King!” he kept saying as if she was there to hear him, and his voice grew louder upon every repetition until he was screaming. His face was a mask of fury.

He would teach her to deny him! He would teach her, by God!

Henry took a deep breath. The day would come when she was his, and his alone. He almost smiled at the thought of how it would be.

Tied in ropes of finest cloth.

Rough leather, leaving traces of purple on her milky white skin.

Her eyes pleading with him, for her mouth was not allowed, when his hands would close around her neck.

Fear and pain mixing with pure pleasure upon being claimed, eventually, _if_ he decided to show mercy.

And this would be the mere beginning.

She would be his. Complete. Till death would do them part.

How _dare_ she deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
